familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Pest County
Pest County is a county (megye) in central Hungary. It covers an area of , and has a population of 1,213,090 (2009). It surrounds the national capital Budapest and the majority of the county's population (65.2%/790,995 in 2009) live in the suburbs of Budapest. It shares borders with Slovakia and the Hungarian counties , , , , and . The River Danube flows through the county. The capital of Pest County is Budapest (administratively separate). History The present county Pest was formed after World War II, when the former county Pest-Pilis-Solt-Kiskun was split in two parts (the other part is within present-day ). Pest County also existed in the early days of the medieval Kingdom of Hungary (11th century). Its territory comprised approximately the north-eastern part of present Pest County. It was combined with adjacent Pilis county before the 15th century. More information can be found at the entry of former Pest-Pilis-Solt-Kiskun county. Demographics Ethnic groups (2001 census): *Magyars - 93.5% *Germans - 1.7% *Roma - 1.2% *Slovaks - 0.8% *Others - 0.5% *Unknown (no answer) - 2.3% Religions (2001 census): *Roman Catholic - 53% *Calvinist - 16% *Lutheran - 3.8% *Greek Catholic - 1.2% *Others (Christian) - 1.3% *Others (non-Christian) - 0.2% *Atheist - 12% *Unknown (no answer) - 12.5% Regional structure City with county's rights * Érd (65,043) (since 2011) Towns (ordered by population, as of 2001) - main square]] *Dunakeszi (39,446) *Cegléd (38,220) *Gödöllő (34,396) *Vác (33,903) *Nagykőrös (25,795) *Budaörs (27,004) *Szigetszentmiklós (32,340) *Szentendre (23,554) *Gyál (22,552) *Monor (21,421) *Vecsés (18,664) *Százhalombatta (16,963) *Dunaharaszti (16,931) *Dabas (16,021) *Fót (16,195) *Abony (15,781) *Göd (15,329) *Pomáz (14,405) *Gyömrő (13,669) *Nagykáta (12,865) *Budakeszi (12,793) *Pécel (12,740) *Pilisvörösvár (12,699) *Szigethalom (12,643) *Albertirsa (11,457) *Isaszeg (11,214) *Törökbálint (10,978) *Pilis (10,721) *Veresegyház (10,707) *Budakalász (10,219) *Üllő (9,881) *Maglód (9,670) *Kistarcsa (9,306) *Ráckeve (8,912) *Tököl (8,799) *Ócsa (8,785) *Biatorbágy (8,203) *Halásztelek (8,199) *Tura (8,009) *Őrbottyán (7.073) *Tápiószele (6,272) *Aszód (5,972) *Dunavarsány (5,810) *Zsámbék (5,192) *Örkény (4,973) *Nagymaros (4,470) *Szob (2,960) *Visegrád (1,654) Villages *Acsa *Alsónémedi *Apaj *Áporka *Bag *Bénye *Bernecebaráti *Budajenő *Bugyi *Ceglédbercel *Csemő *Csévharaszt *Csobánka *Csomád *Csömör *Csörög *Csővár *Dánszentmiklós *Dány *Délegyháza *Diósd *Domony *Dömsöd *Dunabogdány *Ecser *Erdőkertes *Farmos *Felsőpakony *Galgagyörk *Galgahévíz *Galgamácsa *Gomba *Herceghalom *Hernád *Hévízgyörk *Iklad *Inárcs *Ipolydamásd *Ipolytölgyes *Jászkarajenő *Kakucs *Kartal *Káva *Kemence *Kerepes *Kiskunlacháza *Kismaros *Kisnémedi *Kisoroszi *Kocsér *Kóka *Kőröstetétlen *Kosd *Kóspallag *Leányfalu *Letkés *Lórév *Majosháza *Makád *Márianosztra *Mende *Mikebuda *Mogyoród *Monorierdő *Nagybörzsöny *Nagykovácsi *Nagytarcsa *Nyáregyháza *Nyársapát *Pánd *Páty *Penc *Perbál *Perőcsény *Péteri *Pilisborosjenő *Piliscsaba *Pilisjászfalu *Pilisszántó *Pilisszentiván *Pilisszentkereszt *Pilisszentlászló *Pócsmegyer *Püspökhatvan *Püspökszilágy *Pusztavacs *Pusztazámor *Rád *Remeteszőlős *Solymár *Sóskút *Sülysáp *Szada *Szentlőrinckáta *Szentmártonkáta *Szigetbecse *Szigetcsép *Szigetmonostor *Szigetszentmárton *Szigetújfalu *Sződ *Sződliget *Szokolya *Táborfalva *Tahitótfalu *Taksony *Tápióbicske *Tápiógyörgye *Tápióság *Tápiószecső *Tápiószentmárton *Tápiószőlős *Tárnok *Tatárszentgyörgy *Telki *Tésa *Tinnye *Tóalmás *Tök *Törtel *Üröm *Újhartyán *Újlengyel *Újszilvás *Úri *Vácduka *Vácegres *Váchartyán *Váckisújfalu *Vácrátót *Vácszentlászló *Valkó *Vámosmikola *Vasad *Verőce *Verseg *Zebegény *Zsámbok Image:Halásztelek - Palace.jpg|Halásztelek - Palace Image:Fót - Palace.jpg|Fót - Palace - aerial photo Image:Visegradsalamontorony.jpg|Aerial Photo: Visegrád - Upper Castle Image:Galgahévíz - Szentandráspart.jpg|Galgahévíz - Szentandráspart Image:Pomáz - Palace.jpg|Pomáz - Palace Image:Zsámbék - Palace.jpg|Zsámbék - Palece from above Image:Tóalmás - Palace.jpg|Tóalmás - Palace Image:Solymár - Castle.jpg|Solymár - Castle Category:Pest County Category:Counties of Hungary